


I Love You With All My Heart: Oneshots

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster Family, Found Family, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: A collection of one shots based on 'I Love You With All My Heart.'
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be slightly different than 'I Love You With All My Heart' as it will have chapters that are taken from the point of view of Anne or Kat versus Jane in third person. It will give a bit more insight into the girls' emotions and thoughts towards the environment that they were placed in. Please leave your thoughts in the comments as I'd love to hear suggestions for future chapters.

Storms were never a thing Anne enjoyed. She remembered the times her uncle locked her outside during them as she would already be hiding under her bed in fear of them. The storms took away her parents, a flooded road that sent the car flying into a tree. Her aunt and uncle didn't hide the details of it as Anne always had questions about her parents, but after learning of what had happened to them, she wished that she'd never asked in the first place. Thunder and lightning terrified her the most, the ground shaking left her wobbly and curled up on the floor while the unpredictable flashing made her overwhelmed.

She hated them with all her heart, and it didn't help that during the spring season, there seemed to be one everyday. Usually when they happened during the day, she could handle them on her own, either with some tablet time or simply reading a book. Something to distract her stressed out mind so that she wouldn't find herself trembling at the thought of the storm. And for the past week of cloudy and stormy days, Anne made it through without breaking down. Well that was until Friday night when a thunderstorm rolled in that evening and her worries increased at the thought of it staying through the night. She never did tell Jane about her free, she always tried to act tough since Kat was struggling so much with everything. Her little cousin was scared of everything and Anne always tried to make her feel better, but no one could make Anne feel better when it came to storms.

So bedtime rolled around and pouring had just started, making Anne's heart sink to her stomach, it was here to stay. She continued her bedtime routine like always, brushing her teeth, washing her face, reading a book, telling Jane and Kat goodnight since Kat was still struggling with attachment to Jane, still sleeping in her bed in the five days they'd been there. Anne trudged her way back to her bed, curling up with Teddy as she felt the storm cause the earth to shake. Jane's room was across the hall and with the open door to both rooms, she could hear Kat weep as the storm was scaring her.

Her heart ached knowing that Kat was scared, she wanted to be brave for Kat, but she snuggled Teddy closer to her. Tears were forming in her eyes as she whispered that everything was going to be alright to herself. "It's okay sweetpea, the angels are just bowling." Jane says in her room to Kat as Anne's head slightly perked up at Jane's words. Oh how she wished that Jane was telling her that and not Kat, though she hated herself for wishing for comfort over Kat. Kat was still little and needed Jane's attention, more than Anne did. Jane began to sing a lullaby to Kat which Anne did recognize as 'You Are My Sunshine,' it always seemed to soothe Kat when she needed to be calmed down. Anne tried to close her eyes and listen to Jane's words, pretending once again that it was her instead of Kat.

"No stop." Anne whispered to herself as tears finally slipped down her cheeks, the seven year old stressing herself out more than she realized. "She's singing to Kat, not you." She reminded herself, like she always had to. When they used to be with Kat's parents, how they always reminded her that they weren't here parents and that Kat came first, she was always reminded. Now she just accepted that Kat was the baby and in this moment, Kat needed Jane more than Anne.

Another clap of thunder echoed through the apartment and a squeak escaped Anne's lips, much louder than she realized as she quickly covered her face with her pillow. Mentally slapping herself for making the noise as she sobbed into her pillow, since she was so overwhelmed with her thoughts and the noises of the storm. She prayed that Jane and Kat hadn't heard her, she just needed to get over herself, after all she was seven. "Anne, sweet?" A voice called to her through her muffled hearing due to her pillow covering her whole head. Sweet was the name that Jane called her, and Kat always called her Annie so she knew it wasn't her little cousin. Anne quickly wiped her tears with the pillow as she glanced over to see Jane standing in her doorway. 

“H-Hi.” Anne mumbles as she looks up at Jane, feeling that her cheeks were flushed and there was no way that she could hide her from her foster mother. “Are you feeling okay? Storms aren’t my favorite either.” Jane says as she steps into the room, and sits herself at the bottom of Anne’s bed. Anne held Teddy close to her as she avoided eye contact with Jane, as thunder roared through the earth once again. Anne flinched heavily as she pulled the covers up to her chin, refusing to allow her tears to fall. She didn’t want Jane to see her cry, she didn’t want to get embarrassed by this. 

“Come here sweet, it’s alright.” Jane says, opening her arms to Anne who throws herself into Jane’s arms. She shakes heavily as she nuzzles her face into Jane’s shoulder as she starts to weep. “I’m sorry.” Anne mumbles into Jane’s shoulder as she tries to make herself stop crying as Jane gently rubs circles into Anne’s back. “There’s nothing to be sorry about Anne, it’s okay to be scared.” Jane replies, “You can come lay with Kat and I, and see if it helps calm you down.” 

“That would be nice.” Anne nods as she wipes her eyes, keeping Teddy tucked safely between the two of them as Jane carries Anne back to her own room. Four year old Kat was sprawled out on the left side of the king sized bed. Joey was in her firm grip as she snored softly, making Anne smile a bit through her tears. 

Jane gently laid back on the bed with Anne curled up to her chest, Anne was still quite small for her age, but she felt so awkward, she wasn’t used to this type of affection. Jane continued to rub Anne’s back softly as she started to calm down, it was still storming outside but it felt like a wave washed over her. Anne heard Jane start to hum something, as she slowly realized that it was the lullaby that she had sung to Kat earlier. 

A small smile grew on Anne’s face as she completely relaxed, the song was quite soothing, no wonder Kat was snoring during a storm. Something she would’ve cried through a few months ago, now Anne realized that she wouldn’t have to cry through another one ever again. Her eyes grew heavy as she slowly dosed off to sleep, listening to Jane hum it to her. It was something that she was getting used to, it felt so normal to her. She liked that she had come to live with Jane, she was nice.


	3. Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne calls Jane mom for the first time. This is set after Katherine goes back with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting, summer wasn't always the greatest and I had some writing blocks. I'm back in college now and I'm mostly in person (right now), hopefully it'll stay that way since I struggle with online learning. I hope you all have an amazing night. x

The weeks following Katherine being taken back by her brother were awful for both Anne and Jane. The now eight year old was refusing food and going to school most days, but luckily was easily encouraged to do both by Jane. Though it seemed that Anne was slowly developing an attachment problem with Jane, seemingly always clinging to her adoptive mother when being dropped off and knocking the wind of Jane with a hug when picked up. 

The blonde didn’t mind it much as Anne hadn’t always been the most affectionate child before then, but was slowly warming up to her. They developed a new routine though Jane would constantly try to get updates from Joan about how Katherine was doing whenever she had her checkups with the family every few weeks before Anne’s adoption was finalized. Joan often didn’t say anything aside from, Katherine was doing well or that she started pre-school. And Anne’s spirits were always lifted when she saw Joan’s blue car park on their street, hoping that one day, Kat would get out of the car as well. Though her spirit started to fade as she realized that Joan probably wasn’t going to bring Kat back. 

It was a hard adjustment and while Anne was at school, Jane was doing a bit of shopping for their upcoming camping trip with her parents. It was going to be an easy way to get Anne involved with her family on a small scale before introducing her to all her aunts, uncles, and cousins; she didn’t want to overwhelm Anne with that quite yet, but they had a trip planned with her sister, Elizabeth, and her children to an amusement park in a few weeks. 

Jane had gone camping plenty of times with her parents in the past, but only had a single person tent so she definitely needed a bigger one now that she had an eight year old to share it with. Plus she needed a sleeping bag for Anne and they could share Jane’s queen air mattress. She also wanted to make the experience fun for Anne, they’d be staying on a lakeside campsite, meaning that Jane’s dad could show Anne how to fish and she didn’t doubt for a second that Anne would also want to play in the water so she also grabbed a pair of green water shoes. 

She finished up her shopping before heading home and getting everything packed up since they’d be taking the two hour drive to her parents in a few days. The mom got their apartment cleaned up a bit since it looked like Hurricane Anne had rolled through. Time passed and it was time to go pick Anne up from school, which made Jane excited, she always loved to pick her girl up from school. It’d been a weird adjustment for her, now that she actually had a daughter, Anne Seymour was her little girl and no one could change that. 

Jane did her normal routine, arriving at the school as the bell rang and waited a few minutes before Anne came running out through the gate, like clockwork. Her lunch box grasped in one hand while her backpack, which was only on one shoulder, swung side to side behind her, almost knocking the brunette off her balance. Jane couldn’t help, but chuckle at the cutest sight. 

“Momma!” Anne exclaimed with a grin as she locked her arms around Jane’s waist, squeezing her mother tightly. Jane froze for a second, Anne had called her momma, for the first time ever. Jane was awestruck, this hadn’t happened before and Jane wasn’t too sure if it was ever. A smile grew on the mother’s face as she leaned down and kissed the top of Anne’s head. “Hi my sweet, how was your day at school?” Jane asks, as she took Anne’s lunchbox and attempted to get Anne to wear her backpack on both shoulders, though her daughter kept it the way she’d had it already with a smug grin. “It was really good, well until Cathy fell off the monkey bars and had to go home because she had a bloody nose.” Anne explains, “Could we go see Cathy, please? I wanna make sure that she’s alright because we all had to go inside when it happened and I didn’t see her before her Auntie picked her up.” 

“Well I’ll text Catalina and see if Cathy’s up for visitors and we can maybe pick her up a cupcake to cheer her up.” Jane suggests, 

“Yes please!” Anne nods as she ran ahead of her mother, down the street towards their apartment building. She never got too far ahead of Jane, always within five or six yards and waited for her mother to catch up with her before running some more. They arrived back home and Anne got changed out of her uniform and Jane had texted Catalina, seeing that it was alright for them to come over. 

The duo was out the door and had picked up a cupcake to cheer Cathy. Though Jane had the biggest smile on her face because she couldn’t get over the fact that Anne had called her Momma and she never wanted her to stop. It changed her life completely now that she had her daughter there with her as well. Though part of her knew that her heart ached, messing her little sweetpea. She could only hope that Kat would come back to them, she wanted Anne to have a sister like she always had, she wanted her to have that bond with someone. Though Kat and Anne were cousins, the bond was already there for sisters and Anne was clearly missing her baby sister.


End file.
